Meant To Be
by Pricat
Summary: Artie sends his daughter to Worchester so she may grow up safe but when she turns thirteen, everything changes especially when she meets somebody new to Worchester. Will sparks fly or is Fate bittersweet to a young heir? But Merlin doesn't trust him...
1. Prologue

Meant To Be

**_A/N_** **I felt like doing this fic as a sequel to Feels Like Friendship. I'm gonna delete Born For This because I think this one would be better than that one. Reading After the Ball is what gave me the idea for this fic along with listening to the Nightmare Revisited album helped idea happen. This fic might go on if it gets reviews. Also I changed Artie and Marissa's daughter's name. She's now called Arianna or Ari for short. **

**Thirteen years ago in Far, Far Away.....**

_Marissa was sad as she and Artie lay in bed that night after what had happened after they'd introudced their daughter Arianna to the kingdom. Tears were in her emerald eyes._

_"Ssh it'll be okay Marissa. She'll grow up to be a powerful ruler with kindness and compassion in her heart even if..... she's different." Artie said comforting her._

_"Yes but maybe she shouldn't grow up here._

_In a place where everybody will fear her and shun her just because of her magical gifts and because of the spell that witch put on her." Marissa told him._

_"Okay but where would you send our child?" Artie asked her curiously._

_"Merlin's going back to Worchester and become a teacher again._

_It'll be safe there, I promise." she suggested to her husband._

_Artie looked like he was going to cry but knew it's what was best for their daughter. _

_The early morning sun rose as Marissa, Artie along with Shrek and the others came to say goodbye to Arianna or Ari as she was known because Merlin was leaving for Worchester today._

_"Goodbye Arianna. Your mother and I will always love you._

_Maybe.... one day we will be together again." Artie said putting a locket in Merlin's hand._

_He was to give it to her when she was old enough......_

_"You okay Artie?" Shrek asked the young king._

_"N-No!" Artie said as tears flowed from his eyes._

_Shrek then hugged him._

_"Don't worry. You'll be together someday, I know it._

_You've just gotta keep hoping, okay?_

_The kingdom needs you and Marissa to lead it right now." Shrek reassured him as they left the harbour._

_But Artie watched as the ship went until it was out of sight._

_"Please let us be a family some day." he whispered leaving......_


	2. Miserable

Meant To Be

Chapter One

Arianna Pendragon groaned as the early morning sun shone into her dorm room. She was now thirteen years old living in Worchester with Merlin. She had her long hair which was brown like Artie's, her mother's eyes and features. She was slender but wasn't like any of the other girls that were at Worchester.

For example she was an ogre in appearance which threw people off seeing as she was the heir to Artie and Marissa's throne when she was ready.

She looked cute for an ogre.

The other thing that threw people off were her magical gifts. She'd inherited them from her mother.

She was always learning spells from her grandfather Merlin but sometimes her magic emerged by accident like making the jousting team levitate off their horses after they teased her last week.

She was also a tomboy and liked being around the jousting field and was on the Archery team.

But besides that, she was lonely. None of the other kids would dare to approach her because of her ogre like appearance and magic.

She was always wandering the campus on her own after classes but people always made fun of her.

Merlin found her eating alone in her dorm room.

"Arianna are you alright? You haven't shown up for classes and I was worried for you." he said gently.

"I'm fine Granfather.

I-I just need time alone, okay?" the girl answered sadly but he could hear deep sadness in her voice and saw sadness in her emerald eyes.

"Okay then I'll be in my room if you need me or you want to talk, okay?" the wizard told her.

Ari nodded in reply. She was holding in the tears until he left and it was safe to.

They then came fast and fell down her face and her black clothes.

"W-Why am I a freak, a monster? Why do I have magic?

Why won't my grandfather talk about my parents everytime I ask?" she asked herself as she wiped away the tears.

She then lay on her bed thinking but fell asleep after a while.

She didn't know Merlin had heard her......

He needed to leave Worchester for a few hours as he vanished......


	3. Hoping For A Miracle

Meant To Be

Artie was feeling depressed as he was in the dining room with Marissa. He missed Arianna as did Marissa but he missed her more. He had been dreaming about her while asleep and thinking about her while awake. They were interrupted by a servant.

"Sorry Your Highness but...." he said to them.

"But what?" Marissa asked him softly.

"Merlin... He's waiting for you in the throne room.

He needs to talk to you." he answered her.

She saw Artie run out of there at once.

Merlin saw anxiety in Artie's eyes as he entered the throne room.

"I've come to talk about Arianna." he said.

Artie grew more nervous hearing that.

"Why?

Has anything happened to her?" he asked scared.

"No Your Highness she's not in danger but....." Merlin began.

"But what?" Artie asked him.

"She is wanting to know about you and Marissa and why she has magic but also why she's an ogre.

I was wondering if now would be the right time to tell her." Merlin went on.

Artie sighed thinking as he considered what Merlin had said......

"Your Highness are you okay?" Merlin asked him.

Artie then broke out of his train of thought.

"Merlin...... I want to tell her but it's not the right time.

I know that she's craving for us as we are for her but it would be best if she never learned about us or Far, Far Away at all.

You understand, right?" Artie answered. A sad look crossed the elderly wizard's face. This was not the same Artie he'd known and seen before. It was like he'd changed by becoming King.

"I understand Your Highness." Merlin said leaving.

But in Worchester the jousting team were after Arianna because she wanted to try out. The coach agreed but the captain of the jousting team thought this was a bad idea.

"Come on men we won't let hideous monsters join us!

No matter if her parents are royalty!" Marco, the jousting team captain yelled as Arianna ran into the forest.

"_Come on magic, work!"_ she thought but nothing happened.

"She's cornered, let's get her!" Marco yelled but then somebody attacked him from out of nowhere. Arianna gasped in awe.

It was a boy her age with long wavy black hair, fair skin, eyes blue as the sky and slender.

"Why're you protecting her?

She's a monster!" Marco said getting to his feet.

"You're the monsters, not her!" he yelled as he took care of them as fire like magic shot from his gloved hands.

He watched as they ran off scared.

Arianna was impressed by this strange boy who had magic like her.

"T-Thank you. You saved my life.

Who're you?

Why're you here?" Arianna asked him.

"I can't say now but we will meet again.

Until next time." he said kissing her green hand vanishing.

Arianna blushed at that as she got to her feet.

"_Wow he was amazing! What did he mean that we'll meet again? I hope it's as soon as I think it is._

_He was so brave, braver than any knight."_ she thought returning to the campus.

Merlin wondered why Arianna was in a good mood even when other kids were teasing her and her magic emerged, turning them into frogs and back again but she wouldn't say.......

He felt sad that he couldn't tell Arianna about her past.....


	4. Dreams

Meant To Be

_A/N Thank you Hanny Spoon and Dawnmist 11 for reviewing. Here comes more!_

I

t was the middle of the night and Arianna was asleep. She was having strange dreams. They were about a kingdom that seemed familiar to her but why?

_Arianna had a feeling as she wandered through the streets of Far, Far Away. It was like she'd been here before._

_"Follow me!" a voice said as the girl followed it to a castle in the middle of the kingdom._

_"What's going on?_

_It's like deja vu or something like that. I wonder who lives here." Ari thought as she entered the castle._

_She felt like this was home but why?_

_She then heard people talking and hid behind a pillar in the throne room. Artie came in followed by Marissa._

_Ari gasped._

_She looked so much like the man._

_She felt like they knew her but everything faded....._

Ari woke up with a start. She could remember every part of the dream. She wondered why she'd had it.

"Why do I dream about that?

It's like I've been there but I don't remember." she told herself through tears.

Merlin couldn't sleep either after what had happened eariler in Far, Far Away. He wondered what would happen if he did tell Ari about who she was and about her parents.

"She needs to know." he thought as he went for a walk.

But somebody was being chased through the forest as he flew towards Worchester. He knew he would be safe there but he felt arrows in his wings as the men shot him.

"Damnit!

Must use the rest of my strength to get there." he told himself summoning the rest of his strength.

But everything went black.....

Ari woke up at the first rays of sunlight and got dressed. She then went to her grandfather's room and found the door was open and went in.

"Grandfather?

You in here?" she asked softly seeing Merlin come out from his study.

"Yes I'm here.

Is anything wrong?" he asked her hearing the stranger moan.

"I.... wanted to talk to you. Last night I had this weird dream and in it, I was walking through a strange kingdom and went into a castle where the king looked like me.

Is there something you're not telling me?" she explained to him.

He sighed. He couldn't reveal it to her yet.

Artie would be angry if his daughter knew.

"We'll talk later, okay?

Right now I'm in the middle of something." Merlin answered as she was about to leave.

"You want me to bring you some breakfast?" she asked.

Merlin nodded.

He watched as she left him. He then went into his private study where somebody was lying on the floor near the fire. It was a boy Ari's age with wavy black hair, slender and wore ripped clothes.

The shoulder sleeves were torn from the arrows as he took out the arrows.

The boy seemed to moan a little in pain.

"Sorry. What were you doing out there alone?

Why do you have dragon wings?" Merlin asked him.

"I... was running away. I wanted to live here away from other people so they wouldn't treat me like a freak." he replied gritting his teeth which looked like dragon fangs.

Merlin nodded in reply....

He was intrigued by this boy who was like Ari.

"_He was the one that saved her when the jousting team went vicious. _

_He must be Prince Lorian_

_I've heard about him. He was born human but also of dragon."_ he mused as he heard the door open.

"W-Who's.... that?" Lorian said softly in pain.

"My niece Ari. I must leave but I'll be back in a few minutes." Merlin answered.

Ari saw a look of distraction in her uncle's eyes as she handed him the bowl of food.

"You okay?

Is something wrong?" Arianna asked him.

She was unaware that Lorian was looking at her from opening the door of Merlin's private study a little.

He smiled seeing her but fell to his knees.

He was still injured from last night.

Merlin sighed finding him there.

"S-Sorry. I.... was just curious about her. She was the girl from the other day who I helped.

Who... is she?" Lorian told him.

"She's my niece Arianna or Ari as she liked to be called.

You can see her when you're fully healed.

For now rest." Merlin told him as his eyes closed.....


	5. His Secret Out At Last

Meant To Be

_A/N Thanks to Dawnmist 11 for reviewing along with Hanny Spoon. I'm glad you like this fic. Here's more._

Ari was angry with her grandfather for hiding something as big as that from her for so many years. She wondered why he'd hidden this from her for so long.

Merlin sighed as he nursed Lorian's wounds.

"You seem to be healing very well.

You said you ran away but why?

I know you're a prince." the wizard told him.

"My father sent me away because he was ashamed of me. You see he was a human but married a dragon who was human and could disguise her features.

When I was born, he found I was like my mother so tried to love me until now." Lorian explained to him.

"But why?" Merlin asked him confused.

"He has a normal child now. My mother gave birth after my birthday which passed a month ago.

He disowned me as his son and banished me from my realm.

Right now I've been searching for a place to call home and I think I've found it here at Worchester.

What about Ari?

Why was she angry?" he asked him.

Merlin sighed as he prepared to speak.

"She found out about her past, why she's living with me. She needs somebody.

Everybody in Worchester is afraid to even talk to her." Merlin answered him.

"Why is.... she an ogre?" Lorian asked him.

He smiled warmly at him.

"She's only an ogre in appearance. When she was born, a witch entered the hospital room she was in and made her look like an ogre in appearance but....." Merlin explained softly.

"But what?" Lorian asked.

"After her paernts King Arthur and Queen Marissa showed her to the kingdom, the people were upset so they decided to send her away with me to Worchester where she could grow up safe but she's upset.

Her father wouldn't let me mention it to her but I felt she had a right to know." Merlin answered to him.

Lorian smiled hearing that.

He blushed thinking of Ari.

"What're you thinking of?" Merlin asked him.

"Nothing." Lorian said smiling as he closed his eyes.

But Merlin had a vision that soon Far, Far Away would be in trouble soon.

He saw a witch in the vision......

Ari had locked herself in her dorm room refusing to come out. She was angry at Merlin.

"_Why am I living with Merlin?_

_Didn't my parents want me?"_ she thought crying........


	6. Revenge

Meant To Be

_A/N Here comes more. _

Artie was worried as he noticed a woman approaching the castle. She didn't look like a normal woman. She was the very witch that had enchanted their daughter Arianna.

She had long silver hair, slender and wore dark blue clothes. Her name was Laia and she had revenge on her mind.

The Queen and Artie's wife had destroyed her sister the Fairy Godmother and now she would make her and Artie pay by taking over.

"Soon you'll feel how I felt when you took my sister away once I take away the kingdom from you." she thought as her eyes glowed with magic.

In Worchester Lorian woke up feeling better. Merlin smiled at him.

"You seem to have fully healed. We must go find Ari. I think she hasn't left her dorm room in a few days. She's still upset about what I told her." he said as Lorian got dressed in a black Worchester jersey with a dragon on the back.

He hoped Ari was okay and his heart was beating fast as he approached the door.

It had been locked by Ari using her magic.

"I'll open the door." he said slashing the lock with his claw like nails.

Merlin was amazed by that.

"Let's go in." Lorian whispered as they came in softly.

Ari opened her eyes as she saw somebody and smiled.

It was the mysterious boy from the forest.

He looked more handsome than last time.

"W-Who're you? Your eyes are so beauitful, like crystals." she said slowly.

She couldn't take her eyes off him.

"Your grandfather says he's sorry for not telling you about why you had to live with him all these years but your parents wanted you to grow up safe from those who would fear you because of your appearance.

I am Lorian.

You are Ari, are you not?" he explained to her.

She blushed seeing him stroke her hair.

"You are beauitful. Never forget that." he whispered into her trumpet shaped ear.

She blushed as they walked out of there holding hands.

Some of the girls at the mess hall stared in awe and anger at Ari for being with somebody like Lorian. The boys especially the jousting team didn't like the looks of this new boy.

But in Far, Far Away Artie along with Shrek and the others were hiding at the swamp biding their time and coming up with a plan.

Laia had thrown Artie and the others out of the castle but had taken Marissa as her prisoner.

Shrek saw fear in Artie's eyes as he didn't sleep that night. He knew he was thinking about Marissa but also about Arianna. He could see he was planning something.

"What's on your mind?" he asked him.

"I know somebody who could stop Laia but I'm not sure if Ari's ready yet to do this. But we'll never know unless we try, right?" Artie said.

"Yep so we're headed for Worchester?" Shrek asked him.

"Yes first thing in the morning." Artie said.

Marissa was worried as she lay in the dungeon cell. Laia wanted her to bring her sister back but Marissa refused.

So Laia had put her in there until she changed her mind.....

Ari saw shyness in Lorian's eyes as he walked with her through the campus. He knew many of the students here weren't trusting of him especially Marco.

"Look men it's the freaks!

Let's finish what we started." Marco told the jousting team.

Lorian smiled as his eyes glowed with dark green magic as he unsheathed his sword.

"You don't need to hurt her.

We should meet in combat." Lorian suggested.

"Yes that's a good idea.

Meet us on the jousting field later." Marco told him as they left.

Ari saw worry in Lorian's eyes as he breathed a sigh of relief.

"Are you sure you're able to joust? I know you can beat him.

He's just a creep." Ari told him softly.

Merlin noticed that as he saw Marco and the jousting team prepare for something.

He had a feeling Marco had challenged Lorian to a jousting match.

He hoped things would be okay......

He was too nervous to talk because he had visions of what was happening in Far, Far Away.....


	7. Anxious About Returning

Meant To Be

_A/N Here's more. I hope my fave two reviewers like._

Lorian was feeling nervous as he suited up in armour. He had learned to joust a long time ago when he was a child but was nervous. He saw Ari hand him his shield and sword.

"Don't worry I know you'll do great. Besides Marco is a jerk." Ari reassured him.

He nodded nervously as he rode his horse out into the jousting field.

Marco cackled as he faced Lorian.

"Ready to get your butt kicked?" he sneered.

"Only if you're ready." Lorian replied unsheathing his sword.

Ari saw her grandfather look worried as he was in the bleachers.

She wondered what was going on.

"You okay?

You look nervous." Ari said to him.

"I'm fine. Just worried about something that's going on in your parent's kingdom." Merlin answered watching the jousting as Lorian kicked Marco's butt.

The whole student body was amazed by Lorian's bravery.

"You did it!

I knew you could." Ari said hugging him.

He smiled at her. He felt a weird feeling stir in his heart which he'd never felt before.

It was Love, true love for Ari.

But he wondered if she felt the same too.

Merlin gasped seeing a ship arrive at the campus harbour but it was who was on it that made him gasp because it was Artie and the others.

"_What're they doing here?_

_Something must've happened._

_I must make sure Ari doesn't see them yet especially Artie._

_He'll be furious if he finds out."_ the elderly wizard thought seeing Artie and his friends get off the ship.

"Wow what's been happening here that everybody's excited?" Shrek asked Merlin.

"That new kid rocked!

He totally kicked Marco's butt!

That ogre girl is lucky to have him as her byfriend." a cheerleader said but Artie had overheard.

"Ari's here?

Where is she?

I need to speak to her." Artie whispered to Merlin.

The elderly wizard saw sadness in Artie's eyes.

"You can see her later, I promise.

But now we must talk." Merlin replied leading the way.

Artie hoped Arianna was okay here and that she was safe and happy here.

They then came into Merlin's private study.

Artie was nervous.

"What has brought you to Worchester?" Merlin asked.

Shrek noticed Artie seemed a little distant before he spoke.

"There's trouble in Far, Far Away. The Fairy Godmother's sister Laia has taken over as revenge for what Marissa did to the Fairy Godmother. She's also the one who made Ari look like an ogre.

But she also captured Marissa and has her as her prisoner.

That's why we..... need Ari's help." Artie explained to Merlin.

The elderly wizard looked nervous hearing that.

"Are you sure you need Arianna to help you? She can barely control her magic like her mother could when she was Ari's age." Merlin told him.

"I know but it could be the only way to get the kingdom back." Artie said quietly.

Merlin sighed.

"Fine but let Ari choose if she wants to go with the father she's never seen, to help a kingdom she was sent away from.

You can see her soon." Merlin said leaving the room.

"Wow he was pretty mad for a mellow guy." Puss said.

"No he's right. Why should I deserve Ari to help us?

To her, her mother and I probably abandoned her." Artie said through tears but felt Shrek's hand on his shoulder.

"Maybe she knows you didn't mean this, that she was made to come here.

Maybe she knows we need her help.

Go to her now before it's too late.

You might never have the chance." Shrek told him softy seeing Merlin return.

"She's in her dorm room.

Look I'm.... sorry about that last minute. I was just needing to vent the way she has these thirteen years longing for you." the wizard told him.

Artie then saw Donkey and Puss follow him but Shrek stopped them.

"Guys this is something Artie has to do alone." he said.

"Actually Shrek I might need your help, if you..... don't mind." Artie said.

Shrek nodded as they went to Arianna's dorm room.

Ari was in there thinking.

She felt love for Lorian and wondered if he felt the same.

She heard a soft knocking on the door.....


	8. Guilt and Regret

Meant To Be

_A/N Here's more! I hope you like._

Arianna opened it and was shocked. The man from her strange dreams was standing in front of her with a strange ogre.

"Come in." the girl said softly as they came in after her.

Artie was nervous.

"_I don't know if I can do this. It's been thirteen years since the day Arianna left Far, Far Away with Merlin._

_I hope she understands." _he thought sadly as he sat on the couch.

"W-Why're you're here?

Why do I dream about you?" Arianna asked Artie with sadness in his eyes.

Artie gulped as the guilt was in him.

"I'm here.... because I need your help to save our kingdom, Far, Far Away, the kingdom you were born in, the one you'll inherit when you're older.

I'm your father." Artie answered bracing himself.

Suddenly Ari's eyes glowed with magic as the floor began to shake violently as objects began to hover and be thrown in Artie's direction.

"You lie!

My father left me here and he's never coming back, no matter what you say!" she yelled as Merlin ran in.

"Ari stop!" he said as the vase dropped and smashed into pieces.

Shrek saw the girl run out of there. He felt sorry for her. He knew Artie was telling the truth.

"I'm sorry you had to witness that. Ari gets like that only sometimes. She has been waiting many years to hear from you since she was ten and when she heard that her parents left her here.

After she came here and started writing you letters, she hoped to hear from you but you never replied or shown up. After her twelfth birthday, she gave up. That's why I was so anxious to tell her about who she was and about her parents.

She only wants to be with you and Marissa but she feels like..... you don't want her in your life because of her talents and appearance." Merlin explained putting salve on the wounds on Artie.

"Where is she now?

I need to speak to her." Artie said.

"Artie..... maybe we should wait.... until she's calmer, okay?" Shrek told him.

Merlin agreed with him.

Meanwhile Marissa was being beat up by the very guards that protected her and Artie but Laia had enchanted them to obey her.

She hoped Artie would return soon with their daughter. She knew Arianna could take care of Laia like she had with the Fairy Godmother.

"Are you ready to bring my sister back yet?" Laia asked her.

"Over my dead body!

She was an evil witch masquerading as somebody wanting to help the kingdom. She's the reason Fiona was an ogress by night. She tore a family apart and you're doing the same by making Artie and me send our only daughter away.

You and her are monsters!" Marissa yelled as Laia's blood boiled....

"Show her no mercy!" Laia yelled angrily leaving the dungeon.

Ari was in the forest by a pond looking at her relflection.

Tears fell from her eyes as thoughts were in her head.

"Ari why're you crying?" a voice said as somebody was behind her.

She turned around seeing Lorian.

"W-What're you doing here?" she asked him.

"Merlin said I would find you here. Why're you sad?

Is it because of that strange man who looks like you?

Is it true he's your..... father?

You look alike." he said to her but she didn't answer.

"I-I don't know!

Sometimes it would be better if I..... was never born.

That way everybody would be happy even my parents." she said through tears.

"But I wouldn't be happy. Ari you're more special and wonderful than any of the airheaded girls in the entire school.

When I look in your eyes, I....." Lorian told her.

"You what?" Ari asked softly.

"I want to spend the rest of my life with you." he answered.

"Me too. " Ari answered as she felt something touch her lips as Lorian and her kissed.

She felt good, better than she had in days.

"Let's go back. Maybe we can sort things out together." Lorian told her.

She felt stronger walking back with him by her side.

Merlin smiled seeing that along with Shrek......

"Ari we need to talk to you..... about your father." Merlin said.

"Don't worry, I'll wait outside." Lorian whispered as they kissed.

She nodded going into her grandfather's private study......


	9. Walk Away

Meant To Be

_A/N Here's more. I really like that it's angsty. I hope Shrek fans like._

Lillian was worried as she and the princesses were hiding underground. They wondered why Laia was so vicious towards Artie. Lillian knew why she hated Marissa.

Because she defeated the Fairy Godmother.

"You okay Mom?" Fiona asked breaking her train of thought.

Lillian nodded sadly.

"Don't worry. Remember what Artie said?

As soon as he gets back with the others, we strike." Snow reminded her.

The former Queen of Far, Far Away was worried about Harold.

Laia had thrown him in a dungeon cell and swore she'd deal with him later.

She'd a feeling Laia would hurt him.

Meanwhile Lorian was waiting outside Merlin's room. He wondered what Merlin was talking to Ari about.

He noticed Shrek was waiting with him.

"Who're you kid?

You seem out of place like here like a sore thumb." he told the teen.

"So do you.

I'm Lorian." he answered as fire burst out of his mouth by accident scorching the wall.

"Sorry about that.

It happens a lot." Lorian said shyly as the ogre stared at him.

"You're half dragon?

But how?

Does Ari know since you guys like each other?" Shrek asked him.

"No she doesn't.

If she knew, she'd hate me and think I was lying to her like her so called father.

She along with Worchester can't know my secret, okay?

For once, I've found a place that feels like home." Lorian said sadly looking away from him.

Shrek felt sorry for him.

He knew how it felt, being hated for what you were and always moving, trying to find a place that felt like home.

He then saw Merlin come out of the room.

"Where're you going?" Shrek asked him.

"To find Artie. I've managed to get Ari to talk to her father without her getting mad or accidentally using her magic through anger.

I'm going to find him." the elderly wizard answered leaving.

Shrek saw Donkey and Puss run up to him and Lorian.

"What's wrong guys?" he asked them.

"It's Artie boss." Puss began.

"What's wrong?" Shrek asked nervously.

"He's going to fight Marco Dulac, the jousting team captain in single combat!" Donkey finished for the feline.

Lorian saw worry in Shrek's hazel eyes.

"What's so bad about that? I fought Marco in a joust and beat him.

What's the big deal?" Lorian asked them.

"Marco is Lancelot's son. Lance always despised Artie when he was a student here at Worchester until I helped him.

I have a feeling this isn't good.

We need to go stop him!

I've seen Artie when he's angry and it's not good." Shrek told him.

Lorian understood as he led them to the jousting field.

Puss found Artie in the locker room suiting up in armour and sharpening his sword.

"Artie stop!

This isn't a good idea!

I know Lance hurt you but this isn't the right way to go about this!

Besides Ari wants to see you." Shrek said trying to reason with the twenty year old but he wouldn't listen.

"You wouldn't understand!

For years since I left here, I've been craving revenge against Lance and now that I finally have the chance, you want me to run away and be a coward?" Artie replied to him.

Shrek sighed at that.

"No I'm not asking ya to run but..... doing this won't make things better. It'll just make things worse for you.

I'm just saying to keep your honour while you still have it, okay?

What will fighting Lance's son prove?

That you're the same as him, a bully?

I know you better than that." Shrek replied hoping to reach him.

Artie thought about it and sighed.

"Shrek...... for once you're right.

Fighting Lance's son won't prove anything, not to me, not to you and especially not to Ari.

Besides I need Ari's help to save Far, Far Away.

I just wanted to know that I'm better than him." Artie replied resheathing his sword and leaving the locker room.

Shrek saw tears in his emerald eyes.

"_I know that was hard to walk away from but I'm so proud of you._

_You're better than Lance._

_I know it and so does all of Far, Far Away."_ he thought as he heard laughter as Marco approached Artie.

"So the mighty King is afraid to fight me?

My father was right.

All Pendragons are cowards, losers!

Why does Far, Far Away like you as a King?

It's probably a weak kingdom because of you!" Marco yelled, charging forwards, sword drawn but then he was hit by something.

It was magic which burst firth from Ari's mouth.

"We're not losers Marco.

My father helped my ogre uncle Shrek kick Charming's butt with words, not a sword!

It's people like you Marco and your prat of a father that are losers!

Think about that the next time you're picking on a kid weaker than you!" she yelled as she kept hitting Marco with magic.

"That's enough.

I think he gets your point Ari." Merlin said as he appeared with a stretcher and put Marco on it.

Artie was in awe.

Lorian hugged her.

"You were amazing.

I bet Marco will think twice before picking on another kid here." Lorian told her as they kissed.

Both Artie and Shrek sighed.

Seeing them like that made them think about their own wives.

"Come on we've so much to talk about." Shrek said as they walked off with Lorian holding Ari's hand.

He thought about telling her his secret but wondered what her reaction would be.

_"For now, it's better if it stays a secret_." he thought to himself......


	10. Ari's Decision

Meant To Be

_A/N Thanks for reviewing Hanny Spoon and the others who love this fic. Here comes more!_

Ari wondered what they had to talk about as they went into a local tavern. Artie sighed. Shrek had a feeling he was thinking about what had happened in the locker rom back in Worchester.

"Artie you okay?

You haven't spoken in a while." he said to him.

"Sorry Shrek.

Just thinking, that's all." he told him as he and Puss were drinking Fuzzy Navels.

Lorian was drinking rum. Ari had a feeling he was hiding something.

"What do you think my father wants?" she asked.

"I don't know senorita." Puss answered.

Artie then came out of the Mrn's Room feeling better.

"You want to tell her now or should I?" Shrek asked him.

"Maybe I should tell her.

I am her father after all." Artie answered him.

"Tell me what?" Ari asked curiously.

"Right now Far, Far Away, our home kingdom is in trouble. The Fairy Godmother's sister Laia has taken over and thrown the kingdom into total chaos and put your mother Marissa in a dungeon cell.

She is angry at me but more at your mother." Artie began hoping she'd understand what he was talking about.

"But why my Mom?

I don't understand." Ari asked him confused.

"Because she took care of the Fairy Godmother before you were born and because she along with trying to take over the kingdom, tried to hurt me.

Your magical talents come from your Mom's side of the family and she believes that you can defeat Laia." he said pausing for a moment.

"Is that why you sent me to Worchester?

So she wouldn't hurt me?" Ari asked him.

Artie nodded sadly.

"Yes it is. We knew that many foes would try to invade so we felt that Worchester would be a safe place for you to grow up but now the kingdom along with me and your mother need you." Artie answered softly.

Ari sighed deeply. This was what she'd be waiting for ever since she'd came to Worchester with Merlin, that her father would come and take her from here but now she was worried.

"I don't know if I'm strong enough to fight her." Ari replied softly.

"Yes you are. I saw you fighting Marco using your powers to defend your family honour. I know you can defed the kingdom's homour with that same magical strength.

You just need to believe you can do it." Lorian told her.

She smiled at his words. How did he know just what to say to make her feel better when she was down?

"Yeah you're right Lorian.

I guess I could try." Ari replied to him looking into his crystal like eyes.

Artie was surprised by his daughter's decision.

"Are you sure you wanna come with us back to Far, Far Away?" he asked her.

"Yeah besides they need my help to stop Laia." Ari told him.

"We leave in the morning then." Artie replied softly.

Lorian looked a little sad at that.

"What about Lorian?" Shrek asked her.

"I'm not sure. I want him to be with me and come help but I don't want Laia to hurt him like she's hurting my mother.

I swear she'll pay." Ari answered.

Artie smiled hearing that.

"_She's just like her mother when we were together."_ he thought seeing Ari and Lorian leave the tavern.....


	11. Leaving With You

Meant To Be

_A/N Here's more for those who want to find out what's going on._

Lorian was with Ari in the forest. They were looking at the stars in the night sky. He was thinking about her and his feelings for her.

"Ari..... I'm coming with you to Far, Far Away.

I know you think it's too dangerous but I can handle it.

Remember how I helped you that day in the forest?

I know I can help." he said to her.

Ari nodded in reply.

"I know you can.

You're amazing and handsome but brave and mysterious at the same time." she told him.

Lorian smiled at her as he held her close.

"Together we'll destroy Laia and save your kingdom.

Then we'll come back to Worchester or maybe roam around having adventures like your Uncle Shrek.

He sounds like a fun guy." he replied softly as he growled tenderly.

Ari smiled seeing his dragon ears but they became human ones again,

"_Wow he's also a dragon!_

_That rocks!_

_No wonder he kept to himself when we first met._

_I like your little secret Lorian." _she thought as they kissed in the pale moonlight.

"We should get some sleep. We're going to need every ounce of physical and magical strength to beat Laia." he whispered to her.

But Ari was already asleep as he wrapped his arms around her as they lay on the soft forest floor.

Laia cackled seeing that. She'd a feeling Artie would go to Worchester and bring Ari back to Far, Far Away but she would get Ari to join her and use her powerful magic to take over but also destroy everything the girl cared about.

"She'll never join you!

She knows you would only seek to destroy while she barely knows how to use her gifts." Marissa said to her but Laia hit her with magic in the chest making Marissa cry out in pain.

Uni was angry seeing how Laia had messed up Artie and Marissa's kingdom.

She was now fourteen but powerful through her Ogreix magic.

"I hope Shrek comes back along with Artie.

Then we'll kick Laia's butt!" she thought as she was in her big brother's swamp looking after the triplets. They really liked her and her magic.

Artie wondered where Ari was because he didn't find her in her dorm room.

He'd been sleeping in his old dorm room.

"Don't worry Artie. She's probably with..... Lorian." Shrek told him.

"Yes you're right. She's always with him." Merlin muttered as he went to find them along with Shrek.

"What is it with you and Lorian?

It's like you don't like him even though Artie and the others especially Ari like him." Shrek asked the wizard.

"You're right about my not liking him.

There's something about him I don't like.

Maybe I'm just being over protective of her since I am her grandfather." Merlin admitted softly.

"Maybe you shouldn't judge him until you get to know him.

It's like when Fiona and I first met.

There were a few speed bumps but we fell in love and couldn't bear to be apart. I think that's how Ari feels about Lorian.

Let's just take it one step at a time." Shrek told him.

"Yes you're right." Merlin answered as Shrek's ears picked up the sound of wings.

Lorian made sure nobody especially Ari was watching as he landed on the ground and made his dragon wings and features fade.

Merlin gasped in awe at that but Shrek smiled at that.

"That was cool.

You're wrong about him Merlin. He may be hiding some things but he's not dangerous like you think.

If he was, Ari would be barbecqued right now." Shrek joked .

"That's not funny!" Merlin said shaking his head at the ogre.

Lorian watched as Ari awoke.

"You okay? I think Shrek and Merlin are around here.

We've gotta go." he said helping her up.

"How do you know that?" she asked him.

"I can feel their auras and hear them breathing.

You can come out now." he replied to her.

"How long have you been hiding there?" Ari asked them.

"A few minutes ago. We were worried." Merlin told her.

"Come on we've got to go before the ship leaves!" Ari told them.

Suddenly Artie saw them arrive at the harbour but was amazed seeing Lorian there.

"I'm coming too Your Highness.

My powers are at your service." he told him bowing.

Ari smiled at him.

She hoped they could stop Laia as the ship set off.....


	12. Secrets

Meant To Be

Artie couldn't sleep that night as the ship crossed through the sea. He was thinking about Marissa and what Laia was doing to the kingdom.

"Couldn't sleep?" he heard somebody say and turned around.

It was Lorian.

"Yeah sort of.

What about you?" Artie answered him.

"Thinking about things.

I love Ari, you know that right?

I wouldn't hurt her." he said to him.

"Yeah I know but there's something about you that makes you mysterious.

Like you're hiding something.

Whatever it is, you can show me.

I won't tell." he replied.

"Okay just don't freak out." Lorian said as his eyes glowed with fiery magic and his dragon half revealed itself.

Artie's eyes were wide at this.

"Y-You're a dragon?

But how?" Artie asked him shocked.

"My mother was a dragon and she married my father who was a mortal.

When I was born, I was born half human and dragon.

My father disowned me after my mother gave birth to another child who's just an ordinary mortal.

Please don't tell the others especially not Ari.

She'd freak out and think I've been lying to her by making her think I'm an ordinary mortal while I'm not." Lorian replied as his dragon features retracted and he looked human again.

"I won't tell anyone Lorian.

But you should tell Ari.

She'd understand." Artie told him yawning.

He nodded in reply.

"_Maybe I should tell her my secret. She might understand._

_But I don't want to risk my only chance of feeling Love._

_I need to think about it."_ he thought going into the cabin and into his own bed......

Ari hoped that she had enough magical strength to defeat Laia because she dreaded what would happen if they couldn't defeat her.

"_I won't let her beat me!_

_I'm Artie's daughter and a gifted magician._

_Even my grandfather says that in Magic class when I nail a spell he's teaching us perfectly."_ she thought falling asleep.

But Laia saw that Ari was having doubts about her magical gifts and cackled.

She knew that for her magic to be truly powerful, she had to believe in herself.

But somebody knew of her plans and were waiting for Shrek and the others to arrive.....


	13. The Battle Plan

Meant To Be

The ship arrived in the harbour of Far, Far Away at the crack of dawn. Artie woke up yawning.

He hoped that Ari wasn't feeling any pressure because of her destiny.

Shrek joined him on deck.

"You're worried, aren't you?" he asked him.

"Yeah I am. I don't want her to feel pressured to fight Laia.... if she's not ready yet.

I don't want to hurt her." he told him.

He nodded seeing Lorian join them and saw Artie giving him a look.

"What's going on between you?" he asked Artie.

"It's nothing Shrek." Artie answered.

He had a feeling Artie and Lorian had talked last night.

But as they got off the boat, they saw somebody approach them on the harbour.

It was Charming.

"What're you doing here?" Artie asked him.

"I have to tell you something.

It involves Arianna." he said to him.

"What about Ari?" Shrek asked him.

"Laia plans to make Arianna join her by hurting her uncle, the ex king of Far, Far Away along with her grandfather Merlin.

You've got to make sure it doesn't happen." Charming revealed.

"Thanks a lot Charming. You're not as stupid as you think." Artie replied to him.

Laia then cackled as the guards told her that Artie and the others have returned to the kingdom.

"Soon it'll be time.

Then this kingdom will be mine!" she yelled.

Harold saw Marissa cower in her cell. He wished there was something he could do.

"I'm so sorry.

This is all my fault." Harold told her sadly.

"Why is your fault?

I don't understand!" Marissa asked him.

"A long time ago before I met Lillian, I was a frog prince and was in love with Lillian so one day the Fairy Godmother showed up.

She said she'd help me get Lillian but there was a price I'd have to pay." he said to her.

"What was it?" Marissa asked.

"It was Fiona. She had to arrange for her to be married to her son Prince Charming.

If I'd seen what would've happened, I would've just remained a frog.

Then Fiona and those I care about would remain safe." Harold answered her sadly as the guards entered the dungeon and opened Merlin's cell along with Harold's.

Marissa was angry at what Laia was prepared to do to get her own way.

Fiona and the princesses were relieved to see Artie and the others along with Ari and Lorian.

"Should we strike?" Snow asked confused.

"No not yet.

I need to go.... get somebody." Shrek said as somebody appeared which made him smile.

It was Uni.

"You called?" she said laughing.

"Yeah we did. We could use your help. Ari's gonna take down Laia but you along with Fiona and the others are gonna take care of the guards.

Do whatever it takes, even using your powers." Shrek told her.

Uni nodded nervously.

Ari nodded as she prepared to enter the castle along with Shrek and Artie.

"I'm coming too!" Lorian said joining them.

But then Ari felt her head ache as she had another vision but cleared up.

"You okay?

You had a vision like your mother didn't you?" Artie asked her.

"She nodded.

"We've got to hurry, okay?" Ari told them as they entered the castle through the secret passage Fiona had used.....


	14. Need To Be Strong

Meant To Be

Ari was nervous as she along with Lorian, her father and uncle entered the castle. She trembled with fear but was trying to hide it.

"Hey it'll be okay.

You can beat her no sweat." Shrek reassured her.

Lorian then heard somebody call out from the dungeon.

It was Marissa. She had many bruises, wounds and cuts from the guards beating her up from Laia's orders.

"W-Who did this to you?" Artie said trying to be strong.

He then saw Shrek break open the cell door.

"Thanks man." he said as he carried Marissa out of there in his arms.

"Who is that?

I feel like I know her." Ari said softly.

"She's your mother." he answered as he pushed some of Marissa's long black hair from around her face.

Ari then began to grow angry but she felt somebody wrap his arms around her to calm her down.

It was Lorian.

"Don't worry we'll help her once we defeat Laia.

I promise." he reassured her.

She nodded sadly.

She then saw guards surround them.

"Get into the cell." they ordered with blank expressions on their faces.

It was like Laia had taken away their emotions.

"No don't listen to her!" Ari yelled as magic shot from her hands hitting the guards, knocking them out.

"That.... was cool." Lorian said to her.

But as they made their way to the throne room, they heard evil cackling as Laia was in there.

"_I won't let you beat me, no matter what!_

_I promise that I'll stop you Laia."_ she thought opening the doors and running in but she saw both her grandfather and Uncle Harold tied up in magical ropes and were freaked out.

"So this is the little ogre heir I've heard so much about.

The last time I saw you, you were a baby." Laia said in a sweet but fake voice.

"Why're you doing this?

Let them go!

They have nothing to do with this!" Ari said scared.

"Let me explain." she told her......


	15. Don't Let Me Down

Meant To Be

_A/N Thanks Hanny Spoon for reviewing. Here's more._

"Why're you doing this especially to my uncle and grandfather? We haven't done anything to you!" Ari said through tears.

Laia smiled hearing that.

"You haven't but they have. Your uncle Harold once made a deal with my sister so he could marry your Aunt Lillian but he was nothing..... but a frog prince.

He promised that his first born would marry her son Charming but he went back on the deal." she explained to her.

"So it doesn't matter if Uncle Harold did that, he hasn't done anything to hurt you." Ari said.

"I know.

But if you wanted to, you could end all this and their suffering.

You could be the girl that saved Far, Far Away." Laia told her.

"_What's she up to?_

_Why is she being nice to me?"_ Ari thought to herself as she saw Harold be hurt by magic.

Merlin was resisting but was badly hurt.

"What're you talking about when you said I could end what you're doing to my family and the kingdom?

Would it be a trick?" Ari said to her.

"You're right. I know you could end the suffering if you.... joined me.

Our magic together could do good things together.

What do you say?" Laia answered.

Harold and Merlin were trying to tell her to reconsider but she sighed.

"_If it's the only way, then I have to."_ Ari thought sadly.

"_Please forgive me."_ Ari thought as Laia's eyes glowed as ancient markings appeared over Ari as she changed, making her skin pale, her black and her magic more powerful.

"Good girl. I knew you would join me if you knew people you cared about were in danger and the only way to save them is by helping me.

Disobey me and I'll hurt everybody you cared about, got that?" Laia said to her.

"..... I understand." Ari replied to her as she saw Harold and Merlin hug her.

"I-I'm sorry, so sorry!

I just wanted to keep you guys safe." Ari sobbed as tears fell from her eyes.

"It'll be okay. You just have to be strong. The spell she put on you will drive you.... to..... to do very bad things unless you fight it.

Think about all those you care about Ari.

That'll help you." Merlin reassured her but saw her clutch her head in agony.

"Get away from me losers!" Ari yelled hitting him with magic.

"Ari listen to me, fight it and send it back into yourself, okay?" Merlin said as images of those she cared about especially her father Artie.

Suddenly she calmed down.

"Sorry Merlin.

I couldn't control it.

Do you hate me for what I did?" she asked.

"No you are just a child.

But your heart is pure and full of love.

I know you can beat whatever Laia did to you and beat her." Merlin told her hugging her.

Laia smiled seeing that.

"_So the enchantment is beginning to work but her will is still strong." _Laia thought.

Artie then approached the throne room with Shrek and Lorian.

Sudenly Merlin saw Ari's eyes darken and the love fade from her eyes.

Laia smiled at this as she appeared.

"Hello Pendragon and freaks.

Have you met my new friend?

I'm gonna let her take care of you." Laia cackled as Artie looked into Laia's new friend's eyes and gasped.

"Ari?" he asked shocked....


	16. Overcoming Darkness through Love

Meant To Be

_A/N Thanks to Hanny Spoon for her review. Yes there's a story behind it. I realised that the Fairy Godmother's family would be out for Harold's blood since he actually was the one who took care of the Fairy Godmother in Shrek 2. Don't worry I know Ari will try to fight it like with Dark Bloom in Winx Club. Here's more! _

Artie was scared seeing Ari helping Laia. He knew that the Ari he loved and cared for was still in there. He just had to bring her back out.

"Please don't do this!

I know you're in there Ari." Artie begged to her but the girl cackled.

"She's gone. What you see before you is your daughter.

Surprised?" Laia asked him.

"Don't worry Artie we'll get her back.

She's got to remember who she is." Shrek reassured him.

Ari's eyes glowed with dark magic as it shot out of her hands but Lorian blocked it with a magical shield.

"Ari please!

I know this isn't you. I know you'tr fighting it deep down inside.

Please Ari." he pleaded.

Ari's eyes seemed to return to normal.

"Yes!" Artie said but saw the dark magic return.

He was sent flying into a wall.

"Oops." she cackled as Shrek was nervous. He knew what Laia had done to her wasn't right.

He then felt something bubble up within him as fiery light glowed in his hazel eyes as Uni showed up.

"_What is this feeling?_

_It feels powerful."_ he thought as fiery magic shot out of his hands hitting Ari.

"_I'm sorry Ari._

_Forgive me."_ he thought as he prepared to fight his niece.

"You found your Ogreix! You so rock." she told him.

Ari cackled.

"It doesn't matter if you have Ogreix. My magic is stronger than yours. Nothing can stop me!" Ari cackled but Shrek was holding back.

He didn't want to hurt her.

Laia cackled as she saw Ari stop shooting.

"Why did you stop?

Don't you want those you care about to be safe?

Don't make me kill them just to show you what happens when you fail me!" she cackled as she looked at Lorian.

_Deep down in Ari's heart, her inner self was fighting the dark side of her that Laia had awoken through her dark magic. She knew she had to stop her or risk losing those she cared about._

_"Why don't you fight?_

_Don't you care what happens to your friends?" the darkness hissed with it's glowing eyes._

_Through it's eyes, she saw Laia was about to hurt Lorian._

_"NO! I WON'T LET YOU!" Ari yelled as magic engulfed her as the darkness howled and screamed in pain._

_Her magic wiped away all trace of her dark side....._

Laia then shot a powerful blast of magic at Lorian. Shrek watched helpless as Ari jumped in and was hit by the blast.

Lorian ran to Ari's side hearing her in pain.

"I-I'm sorry. I destroyed my dark side. I had to do..... this for you." she whispered softly.

"I know.

I love you and won't let you go." he said as crystal like tears fell from his eyes.

Magic surrounded her, healing her. She then got to her feet.

"Thanks Lorian.

Now to do what I started!" she yelled looking at Laia.

"Go ahead. I know you don't have the heart to.

You're too weak." she said.

Suddenly Ari summoned her most powerful magic by thinking of all those she wanted to protect especially her parents and family.

A mystical purple fog surrounded the room.

Shrek, Artie and Lorian heard Laia scream as Ari defeated her.

Ari was on the floor sobbing.

"Hey it's okay. You were amazing!" Shrek reassured her as he hugged her.

"I know uncle but I nearly turned to the dark side, I nearly became like..... like Laia." she replied through tears.

"But that was because you were trying to save us." Merlin told her seeing her fall asleep in Lorian's arms.

But there was more to come......


	17. Artie's Lament

Meant To Be

_A/N Here's more. It might get angsty in the next few chapters. I'm also watching Shrek 3 while writing this._

Ari woke late in the morning and felt a sad aura in the castle as she entered the dining room. Only Shrek and Uni were there. She noticed there was sadness in her uncle's hazel eyes.

"What's wrong?

Where's my Dad?" she asked him.

Uni was about to answer but her brother shot her a look but Artie was in his and Marissa's room.

"Hey you're awake!" Merlin said softly seeing Ari.

"Yeah what's going on?

Nobody will tell me!" Ari asked him.

He sighed before speaking.

"..... We need to talk alone, okay?" he said to Ari softly.

She nodded seeing him leave.

"_I wonder what he wants to talk about?_

_Msybe it's why I feel a depressed aura around here?"_ Ari thought eating crumpets smothered with loganberries and cream.

Uni then saw her brother leave.

"Why're you going?" she asked him.

"Going to talk to Artie.

He's hurting and needs me." Shrek answered.

She understood.....

Artie was in the royal gardens sitting by the pond thinking.

Right now things werren't peaches and cream.

"_Why does this have to hapen right after we took care of Laia?_

_Is it punishment for something I've done but not knowing what?"_ he thought.

Ari gasped as Merlin told her what was going on and why Artie was so depressed.

"Is there anything we can do?

She is my mother after all." she answered him.

"We can't do anything.

I'm sorry.

Everything we've tried doesn't work." Merlin told her.

He sighed seeing her leave the room.

Fiona sighed seeing Artie so miserable and depressed hurt her and the others badly.

Shrek found Artie asleep in the garden. He knew that Artie was hurting so badly. He wished there was something he could do to help. Sometimes during the last few days Artie had been so strong but holding his inner sadness and the tears within.

He then saw Artie's eyes open and there were pain in them. He saw how much he was trying to be strong.

Especially for him.

He remembered the emotional strength the ogre had lent him when he was helping him find himself when they'd left Worchester.

"Artie..... it's okay.

Let it out. It's okay to cry.

I know how much Marissa means to you." he said as tears released from Artie's eyes.

Artie then let them out but noticed Shrek was crying alongside him.

That surprised Fiona and the others.......

She hoped Marissa would be okay because if Artie did lose her, he would slip away from them emotionally and shut down....


	18. Leaving Him Alone for A While

Meant To Be

_A/N Thanks to Hanny Spoon for her review. This chapter might get angsty but involves Artie. I hope you like._

Artie had locked himself in the throne room. Something bad had happened a few days ago. He hadn't slept in a while or eaten.

He hadn't talked to Fiona or the others. Only Merlin he talked to.

Fiona was worried as she saw Shrek in the kitchen cooking up a storm.

He was making something to make Artie feel better. Besides Merlin, Shrek was the only one he'd talked to.

Ari was also depressed too because of her mother. She'd passed away a few days ago.

Lorian was the only one she talked to and unleashed her sadness on him.

Artie then heard the door open as Shrek came in.

He saw sadness and bruises over Artie's hands which made him sad but understood why. Right now Artie wasn't himself and needed all the emotional support he could get.

He then stroked Artie's brown hair which was messy.

"M-Marissa?" Artie mumbled waking up.

"Artie it's okay. Maybe you should take a walk or a hot bath. It might make you feel better.

Or maybe going away from the kingdom for a little while." Shrek suggested touching his hand.

"Don't.... touch okay?" he replied sharply.

The tone of his voice scared the ogre.

He then saw Artie bring out a dagger.

He'd a feeling he knew what Artie was going to do.

"Artie no!

I won't let you hurt yourself like this! Besides Ari needs you." Shrek pleaded grabbing it.

"Just leave me alone, okay?

If I want to do this, just let me, okay?

I don't need your approval." Artie yelled as he accidentally pushed him onto the floor.

The look in Shrek's eyes crushed Artie emotionally.

He saw him get to his feet with a black eye and he clutched his arm in pain.

"Shrek wait!" he yelled seeing him leave.

"_It's not a good time to talk Artie._

_I'll wait until you calm down."_ he thought leaving the room.

Fiona was a little shocked as she put ice on her husband's eye and put his arm in a sling.

"He didn't mean it.

He's just upset, you know it." she told him.

"No I'll go and come back in a few days once he's calm enough to talk." Shrek answered.....


	19. Aftermath

Meant To Be

A/N_ Here's more. I got more ideas after watching Shrek 2. This chapter is sort of the aftermath of the moment Shrek and Artie had and he wants to tell him he's sorry but can't find the words. I hope reviewers like._

Artie felt bad after what had happened. Shrek had only been trying to help him and he'd pushed him away. He then found Fiona in the dining room waiting for him.

"Where is he?

I need to talk to him." he said softly.

"Artie...... he decided to leave for a little while..... until you calmed down." she answered him.

He felt sadness and regret in his heart hearing that.

He then saw Donkey and Puss waiting for him. They wanted to talk to Artie.

"We need to talk. It's about Shrek." Puss began.

"Is he in danger?

Is he hurt?" Artie answered softly.

Donkey was amazed by Artie's calm reply.

"_The kid seems to have calmed down now. Maybe it's okay to tell him where Shrek is."_ Puss thought seeing the sadness in Artie's eyes.

"He's not in danger but hurting from what happened in the throne room." Donkey said.

"He told you what happened?" Artie asked them.

Donkey nodded in reply.

"Yeah he told us over mojitos. He seemed really down." Puss answered him as they went off....

Shrek was in the Poison Apple drinking.

His arm still hurt but he felt down. He knew Artie hadn't meant to do what he'd done, he was angry.

But he felt like crying. He then heard the door open as Puss and Donkey walked in.

"Hey guys back for another round?" Doris asked them.

"Si senorita and to be with the boss." Puss answered her.

Shrek saw a cloaked stranger with them.

He wondered who it was.

Artie felt sorry seeing Shrek in the state he was in.

"_I'm sorry I ever caused you pain._

_You.... were the only one who believed in me long ago. I wish I hadn't done that yesterday._

_You only wanted to protect me."_ he thought as he sat down beside Shrek at the bar.

This was his first time in a bar.

"You okay?" he said in a deep voice so he sounded older so Shrek wouldn't know who he was but Shrek was staring at the stranger.

"What's wrong?

Can't a man enjoy one of these in peace?" he said pointing to a Fuzzy Navel.

"Sorry.... you reminded me.... of somebody." Shrek told him.

Artie wanted to tell him now but didn't want to hurt him in case he was angry at him.

The Fuzzy Navel tasted good but suddenly he fell off the stool.

Shrek saw who it was and gasped as Artie vomited over his vest.

"Artie you okay?

Why did you guys bring him here?" he said to Donkey and Puss.

"You said to bring him here." Puss answered.

"Yes but so he could get drunk." Shrek replied putting Artie over his right shoulder.

"_I hope he's okay._

_Poor kid._

_I know what you wanted to say Artie._

_But first let's get ya back to the castle."_ the ogre told himself as they left the bar after paying.....


	20. Forgiving Artie

Meant To Be

_A/N Here's more. I wonder how Artie's going to react when Ari tells him what she wants to do._

Artie woke up in his room in bed with a really bad head ache. He saw Fiona by his side.

"How're you feeling?" she asked him.

"Like an earthquake got onto my neck." he replied throwing up.

"It's okay. You were sort of.... drunk at the bar while you were trying to get Shrek to forgive you." she said to him.

Ari was thinking about going back to Worchester with Lorian.

"_I wonder if my Dad would be angry if I went back to Worchester?" _she thought as she walked with Lorian through the streets of Far, Far Away.

But seeing families together made her sad.

Lorian understood.

He hoped his secret wouldn't be revealed.

Shrek found Fiona in the kitchen.

He was worried about Artie after last night. He hoped he was alright since it was Artie's first time in a bar.

"How is he?

Is he okay?" he asked her.

"His head hurts badly but he's sleeping right now.

I don't blame him.

He's been feeling so down lately, it's understandable." he heard her say.

He then went upstairs to Artie's room. The kid was sleeping peacefully but had an ice pack on his head.

"...... Shrek?

You came back." Artie said quietly moaning as he drank some water.

"Yes I came back because I was worried for you.

Do you remember what happened last night?" the ogre told him.

"Sort of. I was feeling so bad and sorry after what happened the other day in the throne room.

Puss and Donkey took me to find you but I blacked out." Artie answered him softly.

"You drank a lot of Fuzzy Navels, threw up over me and passed out. I was scared for you.

Right now things are hard for you because you had somebody in your life and now she's gone.

Losing somebody is hard but soon things will get better, trust me.

I also forgive you." Shrek told him smiling.

He nodded seeing Ari come in.

"Dad I need to tell you something.

I want to go back to Worchester with Lorian. Maybe getting away from here will make me feel better after..... what happened to Mom.

Besides it's not like I'm abandoning the family.

You still have Uncle Shrek and the others." she said as she left.

Shrek saw sadness in Artie's eyes hearing that.

"She hates me because of what happened to her mother, doesn't she?" he asked him.

"No she doesn't.

She's still grieving.

Maybe it's a good idea.

Think about it while you sleep, okay?" Shrek said as Artie's eyes closed and he left the room......


	21. The Other Side of Lorian

Meant To Be

_A/N Here's more. Lorian finally decides to show Ari who he really is._

Lorian sighed watching Ari sleep. He knew that she wanted to go back and forget about everything except for him.

Artie was already up at the crack of dawn and was outside in the garden.

He saw Lorian join him as he landed and retracted his dragon wings.

"What're you doing here?" Artie asked him.

"I.... want to tell her about me, what I really am before she does something she'll regret." he answered.

Artie nodded in reply as he saw worry in Lorian's eyes. He'd seen Lorian's other side along with Shrek and Merlin but he was more worried about Ari. He cared about her deeply and didn't want to lose her.

"What's going on?" Ari asked Lorian confused in the dining room.

"Alright I'll show you.

Just don't be afraid, okay?" he replied to her as his eyes glowed with magic.

Fiona and the others were in awe seeing his dragon features but Ari's eyes were wide.

"Why didn't you tell me?

Were you afraid?" she asked him.

"I wanted to but was afraid you wouldn't like me. I'm sorry." he said seeing her leave the room.

Lorian sighed sadly.

"Don't worry I'll talk to her." Fiona told him going after her.

Fiona found Ari in the forest looking at the sky.

"You okay? You seemed pretty upset when Lorian showed you his secret.

I bet it took him a lot of courage to do it." she said to her.

"It's just why didn't he tell me sooner that he was half dragon?

I would've understood.

But now I'm not sure if it'll work out." she told her.

"I think it will. I was like that with Shrek but it worked out so well, we couldn't bear to be apart. I can tell that it's true love with you and Lorian.

Give it a chance." she told her.

Lorian was with Shrek and Artie as they were with Merlin.

"Is there a way to help me?" Lorian asked him.

"You mean your dragon side?

It could work but why would you do this?" Merlin answered him.

"People change for the ones they love and I love Ari but I can't be a monster." he answered.

Shrek understood. It reminded him of when he'd met Fiona's parents and had wanted to change himself for Fiona.

Lorian needed his help in this matter.

"You don't need to change. You and Ari have something special going on and you shouldn't change yourself just because there's a side somebody doesn't like.

Besides everybody has that little thing they don't like about themselves." Shrek told him.

"Thanks. I'd better go find her." he said leaving......


	22. No Need To Say Goodbye

Meant To Be

Ari saw Lorian land beside her in the forest. He wanted to tell her what was in his heart right now. He hoped she'd listen to him.

"Ari.... I'm sorry I hid my true self from you. I was afraid you wouldn't like me if you knew. I know people change for the ones they love but a friend told me it wasn't true.

I do love you, you know that?" he told her.

She nodded as they kissed.

It felt so good.

"Don't worry it'll be okay." he whispered as they walked back to the castle.

Ari felt good.

She was still thinking, deciding about returning to Worchester.

Artie hoped he could change her mind.

Artie then saw Harold join him. He'd been very shaken after what Laia had done but was turning around. He felt sorry for his nephew and wished there was something he could do.

"Maybe it's her way of coping with what happened to her mother.

I know she's still hurting but maybe it's her way.

She is still very young." he told him.

Artie smiled sadly. "Yeah I know it's her way of coping but I'm scared for her.

We haven't seen each other for thirteen years.

We're a broken family." he replied to him sadly.

"That's not true. You have Shrek and the others." Harold told him.

Artie nodded.

Lorian then showed up.

"Ari wants to talk to you." he said softly.

He followed him to the throne room where Ari was waiting for him.

"I'm..... staying here but Lorian's going back to Worchester." she said softly to him looking away from him.

"Ari what about what you and Lorian have?" Artie asked her.

"He'll write and we can be together when he visits but right now you and the kingdom need me, okay?" Ari told him.

That night Lorian flew off but took one lingering look at Ari before flying out of sight.

"We'll always be together in our hearts." he thought.

Artie watched as Ari stood there watching the stars in the night sky. He missed Lorian.

He then saw rain fall.....

"_Ari I'm so sorry you had to give up being with him because of me."_ he thought as they both left.....

_A/N Sweet but sad ending huh? I'm working on another fic in my head about Artie turning twenty one._


End file.
